Kratoz
"Zim, as a soldier was full of weakness and I tried to get rid of it to help him realize his full potiental, he just couldn't cut it. As a Son, he was much more than a dissapointment, he was the end of all Irk and my DNA brought him to this universe. In an essence, I would've destroyed the empire if it wern't for one thing and one thing only, my tainted blood. " - Kratoz's view on his son and himself ''General Kratoz ''is the true main antagonist of Invader Zim. He is the father (genetic template) and former mentor of Zim. He is a general in the Irken army and a brilliant military strategist who embraced Irk's old warrior like herritage, which caused a little bit of friction between him and the Tallest. Prior to his son's banishment, he was in love with Tallest Miyuki (despite her status) and asked her to marry him (which she said yes). As a father he orginally he loved Zim as a son, but had little patience with him as a soldier. Durring his son's unwitting rampage arcoss Irk, Zim accidently killed Miyuki causing Kratoz lose all respect for Zim and started to hate his own son. Durring Zim's trail, he suggested he'd be executed for almost destroying Irk, but was enraged that he was banished instead. After his son's banishment, his relationship and hatred with the Tallest increased only further for sparring Zim instead of killing him themselves. '' '' Appearnce Kratoz looks very similar to his son, but is taller (standing about 5'11"), more muscular (Unlike most Irkens) and weighs about 180 lbs. He is 48 Irk years old, has two scars on the right side of his face (one on his right eye, the other on his lip) and burns on the left. Underneath his clothes are tattoos all over his body, showing how proud he is of his heritage. Height wise, he is only 5 inches shorter than the Tallest. Personaility Kratoz is vicous, bloodthirsty, brutal and sadistic, even for an Irken. He is proud of his heritage, but holds a strong animosity twords the tallest for their cowardice, unwillingness to execute traitors to the empire and for making him a service drone when he was young (Surprisingly he was short as a teenager, then grew when he was older). He is a hardened carrer soldier and a military genius, but a ruthless and meriless leader as he willing to execute his own men for repeated failures, disrespecting his authority in a very unprofessional manner and treason against the empire (Much to the Tallest's dismay). Despite being feared by all of Irk, he is surprisingly popular in the Empire and is considred a hero to some. Despite his ruthless and violent behavior, he is shown to care for the shorter Irkens (Understanding that being a service drone is the worst thing that could happen to an Irken), was in love with Tallest Miyuki and seemed to have care for Zim durring his trainning. That changed when Zim unknowingly killed Miyuki and later on destroyed Irk, causing Kratoz to hate his own son for being soo oblivous to the world around him, he even began to hate himself for being Zim's genetic template. Trivia *Kratoz's name has a similar basis to Kratos, the name of the Protagonist of God of War. Kratos also means power and strengnth, fitting both his vicous and blood thirsty nature. *As much he hates Zim with every fiber in his body, he still hates the Tallest even more. * In sharp contrast with his relationship with his son, he respects Tak as not only an Invader, but also as a poteintal daughter like figure. *Despite Kratoz's hatred for Zim, deep down there was still a small part of him that still loves him as a son. This was shown at the final episode when he saw how Zim became rular of Irk before, how he had matured and done what he couldn't do Defeat the Tallest, causing him to smile and accept Zim as a son before he dies as falls into the sun. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:The Irken Empire Category:Leaders Category:Other Irken Jobs